


【及黑】所谓撸猫

by nafary



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nafary/pseuds/nafary
Summary: RT





	【及黑】所谓撸猫

 

 

“黑尾同学，你知道小岩养了一只猫吗？”

“恩？”黑尾闻声抬头，及川正聊着line，屏幕上不停刷新着照片。

“是可爱的三花妹妹哦！”及川将其中一张图片打开，一脸兴奋地举着手机凑到黑尾旁边。

黑尾将笔电放在沙发边的茶几上，扶了扶下滑的眼镜才去看及川的屏幕。可能有三四个月大的长毛猫咪刚发了冬毛，蓬蓬松松地仰躺在柔软的毯子上，一只手覆盖住了她的肚子。

“哎，摸上去一定很舒服吧？哎呀真是羡慕小岩啊！”及川发出这样的感叹。他更加向黑尾的方向靠近了一些，将头搭在黑尾的肩膀上，像小猫一样仰着脑袋回应后者看向自己的视线。

“我家的大猫吃醋啦？”他笑眯眯地问。

“答错了呢及川同学。”黑尾笑容暧昧地回答。

两人肩膀抵着肩膀，因为姿势的问题脸挨得很近。于是及川侧过身子一把抓住了黑尾的领口，微微向前探头便亲了上去。

黑尾纵容他乱舞章法的吻。于是及川亲着亲着又不满足地坐到黑尾的大腿上，双手捧着男朋友的脸大胆又谨慎地啃咬他的唇。

黑尾喜欢这个，他也知道这之后的意思。于是两个人好不容易分开的时候，黑尾看着及川亮闪闪的眼睛露出一个慵懒的黑尾招牌坏笑。

“及川同学，别忘了我明天还要交论文哦。”

将手伸进黑尾的衣服里，及川同学从善如流地回道：“放心吧黑尾同学，我会帮你清理干净的。”

然后那只手一路向下，解开了裤头的松紧绳停留在不上不下的位置。及川彻将最令球场上的对手毛骨悚然的必胜笑容朝向自己的队友：“所以今晚就让我撸个够吧，野猫大人~”

 

“及川同学，你还要玩多久啊，我都快睡着了呢。”

“哎？可是小黑尾一点也没有要睡着的意思哦。”及川并没有停下手里的动作，而是分出一只一把握住了精神抖擞的柱体，引来身下人按捺不住的一口吸气。“铁朗在撒谎呢，是想速战速决吗？”

在开着暖气的室内，就算是冬天黑尾也已经出了一身的汗了。眼镜歪斜地挂在耳朵上，但是没有人把它取下来——黑尾知道这样及川会更加兴奋，这是他们之间心照不宣的情趣。

“啊，啊。”嘴硬的人还是坦率地承认了及川的说法，黑尾勉强支起上半身，双眼半睁看着及川，没有支撑身体的手握住及川的小臂。

“明天还有训练赛啊，我们都得上场，忘了？”

“什么嘛，我明明很温柔，每次都没弄痛你的。”已经是大学三年级的成年人嘟着嘴，手下却加重了力道。黑尾知道及川这是妥协了，于是他笑着亲了一下男朋友的嘴角的耳垂，复又躺了回去。

“大黑的肚子一点也不柔软，都是肌肉，根本就不像猫嘛。”得到了一点甜头却仍然不满足的及川嘴里嘟囔着，又揉了揉黑尾下腹的毛发：“而且就算是这么少的毛都像头发一样硬邦邦的。”

黑尾失笑地捶了及川一拳：“怎么还在纠结这个问题，你的就很软吗？”

及川一脸理所当然：“当然不，我可是人啊。”

好像说出了什么奇怪的发言呢及川同学。不过黑尾早就习惯了对方在某些时候的脱线，叹了一口气，本来抓着及川小臂的手往前伸握住了小及川，并在对方抗议之前用另一只手捂住了他的嘴。

及川和黑尾是一拍即合的享乐主义者，两人压根不在乎事关男人尊严的“长短”问题。再加上黑尾的手指修长有力，因为长期拦网使得手掌内侧布满了大小不一的茧，所以摩擦的时候总是要比及川自己的手舒服很多，很快他就发出一声闷哼射在了黑尾的小腹。

黑尾轻哼一声，用眼神谴责了一下及川。一开始及川以为他是因为被射在了身上而不开心，但黑尾下一秒就挂上了得意地坏笑，松开了已经半软的小及川，手指带着浊液挤开了及川覆在小腹上的手。

排球是室内运动，所以黑尾的肤色比起其他运动员还称得上白。五根骨节分明的手指沾了那块量最多的，在及川的注视下一点一点将其摸开在小腹的黑色耻毛上，顺便还伸出舌头舔了舔有些红肿的下唇。

真要命。

及川在咽口水的同时也莫名松了口气。他顺着黑尾的指尖瞄到了依然坚挺的小黑尾，这才明白了男朋友的不满。抱着反将一军的心态，他低下头没有任何预警地来了个深喉。

黑尾没有压抑地深吸一口气，脖颈仰着发出过度愉悦的呻吟。及川抬起眼皮去看他，胸前无人问津的敏感点已经自发地染上了情欲的粉。

腥味从口腔溢出，会厌因为粘稠有些微的不适，但及川还是将液体都咽了下去。他支起身体，黑尾的胸口起伏着，嘴微张着小口喘着气，手臂横在眼睛的位置，眼镜只剩了一条腿还挂在耳朵上。

于是及川再次俯下身去吻他，再抬起头时黑尾的呼吸已经顺了过来。

“自己的味道如何啊？”及川笑眯眯地问他。

黑尾斜了他一眼：“我早就知道了啊。”

及川大惊：“你怎么会知道的？！难道说……”

“每次你口完都要来亲我，别跟我装。”黑尾一脸嫌弃。

及川吐着舌头敲了下自己的脑袋：“诶嘿~”

“对了黑尾同学，”突然想到了什么，及川以不二家的标志笑脸对上黑尾疑惑的目光，“听说猫有八个乳头哎，有的还会超过八个哦！”

黑尾懒洋洋地眯起眼：“所以呢？”

“可是黑尾同学只有两个哦。”及川的两只手将黑尾的身体摸了个遍，一副一定要找到剩下六个不存在的乳头的样子。

“这可怎么办好呢，我家的猫咪怎么问题这么多啊。”最后还露出了伤脑筋的表情。

“这可怎么办呢？”黑尾附和道，“请你一定要想想办法啊！”

得到默许的及川就这样埋下头，在身下人的小腹两侧整整齐齐地烙下三对红印。他妆模作样地摸着下巴端详了片刻，最后满意地点了点头：“这下可算是找到了！”

他脸上再一次挂上了恶魔的微笑：“那么及川大魔王可以享用他的小野猫了，嘻嘻。”

 

黑尾铁朗最终顺利的交上了他的论文。


End file.
